wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Village of Akame ga Kill
Akame ga Kill (Japanese: アカメが斬る! Hepburn: Akame ga Kiru!?, literally meaning "Akame Slashes!") is a Japanese shōnen manga series written by Takahiro that became involved as the current locations for Mega Man ZX Shippuden Series. It is the Village located in the southeast corner of Galactic Eggman Empire's Capital, Konohatropolis; the Akame Lands. Characters and Concepts Heroes *Revolutionary Army: A major rebel force that is fighting against the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Akame Empire. **Galactic Guardians- An independent peacekeeping and fighting force of Izumogakure and served as the Nation that protects the Village of Izumogakure and the Dyna Galaxy from the Galactic Eggman Empire and the grater evil they never have faced. Led by Prairie, they operate from their mobile headquarters, the airship Grand Nuage. ***Makoto Murakumo- The Older brother of The Emperor of the Akame Lands. He is a naive young boy who wishes to lead his people to a bright future. He is the Founder of the Galactic Guardians and the Scientist that discovered the Aztec Trio. ***Team Vent- A Team of Guardians that fight for the freedom of Izumo. ****Paul Gekko ****Vent ****Aile **Night Raid: One of the covert divisions of the Revolutionary Army. ***Najenda- The head of the assassin group Night Raid. She was General of The Galactic Eggman Empire that defected, along with Lubbock, to the Revolutionary Army. She died in the Episode 54 of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden. ***Tatsumi- A young villager that travels to the Capital to raise money for his home only to discover a strong corruption in the area. The assassin group known as Night Raid recruits the young man to help them in their fight against the Galactic Eggman Empire to end its corruption. ***Akame- Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. She is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. ***Leone- One of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. ***Sheele- One of the members of the assassins' group, Night Raid and the user of the Teigu Extase. ***Lubbock- One of the members of the assassin group Night Raid. ***Bulat- One of the members of the assassin group Night Raid. ***Mine- One of the members of the assassin group Night Raid. ***Susanoo- One of the members of the assassin group Night Raid. ***Chelsea- One of the members of the assassin group Night Raid. Others *Ieyasu- First childhood friend of Tatsumi and Sayo that set out on a journey to the capital to earn money for their village. *Sayo- Second childhood friend of Tatsumi and Ieyasu. Events leading to her and Ieyasu's death became the driving force that led Tatsumi into joining the Night Raid. *Saya Uzuki- Seryu's Older Sister who met Paul Gekko in Konohatropolis as the Capital of the Eggman Empire. *Kala Murakumo- The Childhood friend of Makoto Murakumo. *Mikoto Murakumo- The Daughter of Makoto Murakumo. *Hydra Uzumaki- A captain of the Imperial Police, the Imperial Priest, and the former superior of Paul Gekko. He was the guardian of Makoto Murakumo who learned of the deaths of Makoto's parents and "Makoto". When he learned Makoto is alive. He is filled with joy. *Kouichi Murakumo- The Father of Makoto Murakumo and The Emperor and a husband of Izumo Murakumo. He is the king of the Akame Lands before his death in the Gorge. *Izumo Murakumo- The Mother of Makoto Murakumo and The Emperor and a wife of Kouichi Murakumo. She is the Queen of the Akame Lands before her death in the Gorge. *Mizumaru- The majordomo of the Akame Lands. She is replaced with Minister Honest. After the Fall of the Akame Empire, Mizumaru is returned as the majordomo again. *Paul Murakumo- A Relative of Makoto Murakumo. *Naruto Murakumo- A Relative of Makoto Murakumo. Villains Akame Empire *Aria- A wealthy girl whom Tatsumi met at the capital. She harbored a dark, family secret, despite her kind appearance similar to Dr. Eggman's young age in the Grand Civil War. *Esdeath- A high-ranking general of the Eggman Empire. Eventually, due to Night Raid's effectiveness as an assassination unit, she becomes the leader of the Jaegers under the orders of the Buxaplenty Senate. She is deeply in love and obsessed with Tatsumi. When Makoto is alive, Esdeath dies with the dead Tatsumi in the Land of Haro. In Episode 70 of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden, It is revealed that Tatsumi and Esdeath were in an ice cocoon alive. *Kurome- A younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways. When learned from Hydra that Makoto Murakumo is alive and he returned as the King, She joined Paul Gekko and the party group on the fantastic journey. *Wave- A member of Jaegers and Eggman's Space Navy. He hails from a small town on the coast of the Empire. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Akame Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. After the fall of the Empire, he secretly joined the Gekko Family to protect Izumogakure. *Seryu Ubiquitous- A member of the Jaegers, formerly of the Imperial Police. She was the owner of the Teigu, "Hekatonkheires". She is killed by Paul Gekko. *Run- A member of Jaegers and Esdeath's right-hand man. After the Incident on the Land of Haro, Run became the Guardian of the Shimiza Clan. *Suzuka- A member of the Four Rakshasa Demons, who served as the Prime Minister's squad of executioners. *Mikado Murakumo- A former monarch of The "Akame Empire". He is a naive young boy who wishes to lead his people to a bright future. Unfortunately, due to the Prime Minister's influence, he is largely ignorant to the suffering of his people, and is actually contributing to the collapse of the empire. *Syura- A son of Prime Minister Honest as well as the leader of Star Hunt. Due to his status and crimes he is the tertiary Emperor of the Andrew's Empire. He rules the Ninja Planet Cortuna consisting of Venomian soldiers and the Rhullo veterans from the roaming comet of Rhullo. *Honest- A Prime Minister of The Empire and its de-facto ruler, manipulating the young and naive Emperor to do everything his way. He is killed by the members of the Aztec Trio. Items Locations *Konohatropolis **Akame Lands ***Akame Kingdom Trivia *The Location appeared in the Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden, It's a Large Trap where Paul Gekko serves as one of the visitors captured by Aria working with Robotnik. *In the Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden, The Scuffle of Dreams, Makoto Murakumo was once the Prince of the Akame Kingdom until his younger brother's jealousy and the establishment of the Akame Empire. *In four Episodes of Mega Man ZX Shippuden, The Next Move, Dragons and the Tailed Beasts, The Hidden Truth and the The Devastating Power, Paul Gekko fights Kurome and Wave interrupts and declared Kurome's defection from the Akame Empire and corrupt regime of the Akame Empire was successfully overthrown by Paul Gekko and his adopted sister and brother; Vent and Aile after Hydra Uzumaki learned that Makoto is alive in the Land of Haro. Esdeath is able to escape the Haro Fields walks towards Tatsumi's corpses where the abandoned Shikoutazer is and holds him, wishing that he was beside her. She then encases the both of them in ice, which explodes, destroying both of their bodies. With Esdeath's death, Mine became enraged more for killing Saya's Sister and vowed to avenge her along with Wave unaware that Kurome is on board the Cruise ship joining Paul Gekko's group. *In the Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden, The Cycle of Life, Paul Gekko and company greets and remembered Makoto's Mother and Father as ghosts and Makoto goes to shout Peace in which all the the Royal Guards join. After the Oath for Shinobi fulfilled, the Akame Kingdom is restored to it's peaceful glory and Paul Gekko and company bids farewell as Makoto and his wife looks down happily at his kingdom; Hydra Uzumaki presents Makoto's daughter to the inhabitants of the Akame Lands named Mikoto Murakumo. *In The New Tide of Battle, It is revealed that Esdeath and Tatsumi have teleported themselves into Kamiki region. *When Paul Gekko is young, Paul Gekko met new friends including Saya Uzuki during the reign of Kouichi Murakumo. Gallery Kurome and Makoto and Paul.png Sadamitsu vs. Susanoo.png Akame and Kurome sleeping.png Paul's Ultimate Tailed Beast Mode vs. Shikoutazer.png Saya and Mine Enraged.png Saya's Hatred (2016).png Paul Gekko and Tatsumi meets the Emperor.png Koro's Death (Fanon).png Wave Shocked.png Seryu injured.png Akame and Kurome and Sadamitsu.png Paul Gekko vs. Akame vs. Esdeath.png Sadamitsu's revenge.png Sadamitsu vs. Koro.png Seryu's Death in Anime.png Seryu's shocking personality.png Paul Gekko vs. Seryu and Koro.png Stampede Comparison.png Kouichi and Izumo to the rescue.png Long Live the King (MMZXS Rise of the Akame Empire).png What have you done (MMZXS Rise of the Akame Empire).png Sprites Akame Kingdom (2016) Sprites.png Akame Empire (2016) Sprites.png Category:Locations